


Crafty Girls

by Tech_Flow



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fake Science, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Flow/pseuds/Tech_Flow
Summary: Being married to Joseph had opened my eyes to a lot of flaws this man has. Behind his father facade is a clingy man who is excellent at baking and easing my wrath, but I still love him. Our marriage and my position as Mother is always being questioned and challenged, so I brought in some backup. My sisters.





	1. "Eve my beautiful Eve."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my other story. The Secret Garden of Eden's Gate. I decided to go in another direction with the story.

**(Joseph)**  
“Eve, my beautiful Evelyn.”

I bleat while wailing over her still warm body. I feel truly alone in this world at this moment. What do I do? Do I curse God for giving me the love of my life then yanking her away? My cries sound horrible but who cares at this moment, she’s gone. How do I stand on my own after having my other half killed? I felt a hand on my shoulder before they started to shake me.

“Joseph! Joseph! Baby, please wake up!”  
I jerked up out of bed feeling relieved to hear my wife thick, soft southern voice. the bed sheets shift before I felt her wrap her arms around me and place her chin on my shoulder. “Baby are you ok?” I did not answer her only relished her at this moment.  
“Did you have another vision?” Her voice is filled with worry while she’s trying to coo at me. Was it a vision or maybe a warning? I finally acknowledge my wife and turn to kiss her but I couldn’t, all I could see was her unique eyes dulled and blood on her face like a twisted wedding veil. The tears came to fast to stop them. 

**(Eve)**

I gently cup his face and snuggled him to my breast. his crying stops after a while, my poor baby wore himself out. His grip on me is tight and he’s mumbling in his sleep.  
“what have you so spooked my love?”  
The hairs on my arm stood up before I heard our bedroom door open. It’s a V.I.P, I quickly put my finger over my lips before quietly speaking.

“I’ll see you outside,” He nod and quickly back out the bedroom. I made sure Joseph was tucked in before making my way outside in my housecoat.  
“I am sorry for waking you mother, we needed guidance from the father,”  
“My dear sweet child, let the father rest. I will take care of what is needed tonight.” I smoothly shot out to stop any questions of my abilities.  
“Yes ma’am, please follow me.” I followed while talking to him the whole way and he opened up so easy about himself. This reminds me of college. We made it to the compound and I can feel the worry in the air from members woken by the commotion.  
“Joseph let you come here by yourself?”  
“Hello, Jacob,”  
“taking over the night shift?”  
I nod the v.i.p away watching him make his way to the church before speaking.  
“He had a rough night,”

“What you didn’t come?” Jacob asks me with a smug smile. Normally we would throw shots at each other like a little sister teasing her older brother, but not tonight. His smug smile melted away when he saw I wasn’t smiling.  
“Jacob, I have never seen him cry.” Jacob’s face scrunch up before speaking. “what happen?”  
“I don’t know, he was crying in his sleep then shot up with this dead look in his eyes. He wouldn’t tell me what happened, he just cried.”  
“Why didn’t you just,” I quickly cut him off knowing what he was going to say. “You know Joseph hates when I do that to him. I will gladly take away what ill you if you want, but I built some trust with y'all and I don't want to lose it."  
Jacob huff walking next to me before patting my head gently, it took some time, but I learned this is his way of showing affection. "Well, you might have to do your thing this time."  
I felt excitement crawl up my spine. "let us enter the church."  
The doors of the church were held open for us as we walked in. I saw a woman with brown hair tied up and shivering, sitting on the pew.  
"Oh, bless her heart, Y'all got her shaking like leaves in the fall," I spoke loud and sweetly while slowly making my way to stand in front of the girl. I could hear Jacob's short chuckle to my I sarcastic sweet voice.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Oh, how cute she tried to be brave.  
"Well sugah, I'm here to help you. All you got to do is tell me why you're here and I will tell these fellas to let you go."  
"Fuck you! You guys are crazy." I could see her body tighten and shift away from me, something odd caught my eyes. Why is her blouse open so wide? I got more breast then her pancakes?  
"Mind your P's and Q's sugah." I gently said while taking in the rest of her while she kept shifting away from my view.

"Fuck you, I don't talk to southern bumpkins."  
I chuckled at her bravado before turning to the guards.  
"We should really remind y'all to check these people thoroughly."

I turned back to the girl and yanked open her the rest of her white blouse revealing a small camera and wired microphone connected to the middle of her bra.  
"What the fuck you do that for!?" I ignored her turning back around to the guards. 

Jacob tsk "Who was responsible for tying her up?"  
The room was still and I could feel fear coming from the room before someone finally spoke.  
"I'm sorry Mother, please forgive me!" It was the VIP who came to get Joseph.  
I shook my head in disappointment before folding my hand on top of each other my lower stomach.  
"We can't afford fuck ups like this, especially in these delicate times." I hiss watching the guy look at the ground.

"What if this clue-seeking slut was dangerous?" I hissed looking around the room watching man after man squirms under my gray eyes.  
I sigh heavy before facepalming the girl hard enough for her to scream in pain. My perfect nails digging into her skin while my eyes rolled in the back of my head. 

"Tertius-oculus, aperite profundum."

  
I didn't have to do this with my eyes open and freak these men out.

I didn’t have to grip onto the girl like this to read her mind, I was pissed and fuck her.  
Images flew by quickly before I found what I need.  
My eyes relaxed and I let her go, only to pinch the bridge of my nose and put my left hand on my hip.  
"What did you see?" Jacob asked in his usual stands with his eyebrow raised.  
I cross my arms and stood up straight.

  
"She had a partner with her, good news he's nearby and injured. Pale, tall and wearing an orange shirt. This should be like shooting fish In a Barrow to you Jacob."  
I watch a smirk form on his face before he turns to walk out. I giggled for a second before speaking.

"and tell John he can come in. My eyes ain’t in the back of my head no more."  
Jacob open the door to see John standing there with a slight pout.  
"I'm not scared, I'm sleepy." He barked out with a slight crack in his voice.  
"John, I have a recommendation for someone who needs to atone.” 

The sun was rising quickly and John was nice enough to drop me off back home. Thankfully when I peeked into our bedroom Joseph we still sleeping peacefully. I got a jump start on the day by making breakfast.

 


	2. I realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is good. I kept shifting things around, so I am going to post before losing my nerve.  
> (Southern words list)  
> Y'all= you all  
> Sugah= sugar   
> helluva= hell of   
> (If you are interested I made an outfit for Eve this chapter. You can always imagine her in something different.) Just click on Eve name.

[(Eve)](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b14bd79d6febe1e8dc645a6-1545680952066)

I realized my husband is an intimate lover even before we got married, Shh don’t tell anyone that. I realized that my husband’s eyes are an unsettling shade of blue, his eyes the lightest, Jacob slightly darker and John's eyes depends on the mood. I honestly thought I had my husband beat in the creepy eye department, but the second time we made love he talked me into making eye contact. He is intimate and passionate, but right now that’s been thrown out the window.  
We barely finished breakfast before Joseph made his way across the table and cemented his lips to mines roughly. Don’t know how I got here but we made it back to the bedroom with him worshipping me.

  
**(Joseph)**  
To drive out that horrible scene I will replace them with something truly beautiful. Her facial expressions are perfect, she always has the be best expressions. She's aroused, confused and keeping her eyes on me, perfect. I know I've switch things up but this will ease hers and my worry.

  
**(Eve)**  
First, He started by kissing the top of my feet then my ankle. He slowly moved his kisses down my legs in between my thighs causing heat to rise to my lower stomach fast. I huffed watching him lift his head away inches away from my clit.   
"Don't tease me, Mr. Seed." I pout as he shifts to my neck.  
He laughs breathlessly into my neck before apologizing

"I'm sorry Mrs. Seed."

  
**(Joseph)**   
I kissed her once more before roughly pushing into her all the way with no warning. The sounds of her gasp egged me on to pound hard and fast. This is what I will use to replace those dull dead eyes. Her face in pure ecstasy.

  
**(Eve)**  
He's not letting up, I was on the edge of coming when he moved us into a new position. Me on all four face is down into a pillow with his left hand around my neck and his teeth biting and nibbling whatever he could get his mouth on. It was first painful but with the nonstop thrusting and his right hand slowly playing with my clit brought tears of pleasure to my eyes.

  
**(Joseph)**  
She's always been a squitter, I learn that before the wedding. (Forgive me, father) It is truly something amazing to watch.   
“Ahh fuck daddy!”

She always comes with such a force I always end up being pushed out. I rubbed her clit through her orgasm until she stops me with her hand and guides me back into her. I found it odd at first that she could keep going after having an orgasm so hard that it causes her to whimper and legs to shake. Before we could go againI our bedroom door was flung open.

  
**(Eve)**  
Madison, I hissed under my breath feeling rage shoving pleasure out of the way. My husband doesn’t like me to use the word hate, but I fucking hate her. I would gladly put on my execution best to watch her burn at the stake, no wait, I would dress better than when we burned Coulter three weeks ago.

  
“Don’t mind me, I’m just grabbing your clothes for the day Mother.”

Her annoying giggles hit my ears like a god damn garbage truck on fire. My husband could feel my bubbling wrath. He sighs softly kissing me once more before letting me up.  
“Good morning Madison.”  
“Good morning father.”

She chirps watching him disappear into the bathroom in all his glory.   
I hate her fake happiness and wondering eyes when he’s around. she’s helluva rude when it’s just the two of us. she’s a homewrecker before she joined and still is. she has slowly wormed her way through some families that were made in my watchful eye, But It’s ok, she can’t have kids and I made that possible. Got to love that big book of spells.  
“You don’t deserve him.”

She said looking me over in disgust.   
I chuckled before making a waving motion with my left hand making her slam her head against our floor mirror.

“Listen here you little unworthy slut, put my clothes out and leave before I make it know to the community that you’re fucking some of Jacob men.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”   
I waved my hand again watching her flinch as all of our bed pillows place themselves behind me to support my aching back.

“I would leave you just like I left Holly, nothing but a community hole for his worthy soldiers.”   
I watch her work really fast. Once she was done, she quickly tried to leave.   
“Oh wait, Maddie,” I said sweetly   
“What.” She growled looking back at me with tears in her eyes.  
“You’re looking less round today. Did you have another miscarriage darling?” her distraught face fits with my killing blow perfectly.

“Don’t you ever try to step on my level again you little bitch.” I hiss throwing our door close with a wave hearing her cry of pain from the door slamming on her face.  
“You should really try to be patient with her.” I sigh looking over to Joseph who was fully dress standing with his arms cross and disappointment in his eyes.   
“Forgive me, love, you must know my temper is a bit short these days.” I watch him saunter over before bending over to place his forehead on mines.

“I understand your delicate state, but I remember last time I said I would punish you if you called her a whore again.” I pout but quickly felt a purr rumble forward when he kissed my earlobe.  
“Well to be fair I called her a glory hole, Ahh.” I felt pain chase pleasure as he pinches my sensitive nipple.   
Joseph nips my ear once more before looking me in the face

“Ten lashes Eve.”   
“I purr in excitement, he’s serious. “Now or later?” 


	3. Madison

"Fuck her," I mumbled rubbing my nose trying to soothe the pain the door cause.

  
*I knew she had something to do with me having two miscarriages. Every time I find a leg up to get closer to Joseph she strikes me down. The first baby I had was with a married scientist who was close to Joseph and is helping to improve the Bliss. This second one I was going to blame John so I can just be a family member and work my way from there. *

I huffed leaning against the wall next to the bedroom door. They're going at it again. Her moans feel like shards of glass have been shoved in my ear. That should be me in there. I should be the mother and devoted wife.

I huff before making my way downstairs.  
I don't know where she came from. The father just introduces her one Sunday.

Next thing I knew he was announcing their wedding. I thought there would have been a major backlash. She hadn't atoned for her sins, so she was a sinner.

That bitch proved us all wrong. She was praised for how she atone for her sins. She made herself a clean slate. She wore white, stayed in the house of sins, treated herself like a truly poor man, and her three biggest stunts had the flock bowing to kiss her feet.

She let John rip her sins from her skin and once she heals. Let him tattoo her sins back on to her. Some thought that was a lie because her sins were not visible. I wonder if John indulged into his sin of lust when he neatly tattoos her sins on her thighs, lower back, and stomach.

She claimed she must be strong so she let Jacob put her through hell. Holly was my "friend" she said she went to visit Jacobs region with John and said Eve went mad, mumbling speaking almost like it was in tongues. Holly mention when she was able to take a peek, she looks like she was broken, hair unkempt, sweat and grime making her look like a different person. She never gave up and stayed until Jacob gave the all-clear.

Her last stunt had me feeling very happy. Maybe the Father would have seen her as a better Faith then Mother, but no. The father let her go see where the bliss grows. I don't know how the bliss works but the word of her mastering it was spreading like wildfire and people were excited to have her as the Mother.  
She had proved herself, and I hate her. I was by the father's side when they settled in Hope county. The government sent me but, I gave up my job because I love The Father! I should be the Mother!

"My child," his voice is my remedy to my madness.

"Yes, Father?" I asked turning around to see him coming down the stairs.

"I would like to thank you for taking care of my wife," I felt like frowning but I just smile wider.

" I know she is not the friendliest due to her sensitive nature at the moment, but you are doing a good job." "Thank you, father." I don't give a fuck about her. Why can't you see we are perfect together? I head to the kitchen when I saw a glimpse of that bitch coming around the corner. Once I was in the kitchen, I saw another Opportunity.

"Oh, you must be our new Faith?"


	4. Problem Solved

_ Thoughts _

 

"She had the balls to try me again…...Fucking heathen." I grumbled before sipping the hot no caffeine tea ( _ horribly Bland _ ) as if it was cold water before breathing deeply and placing the cup back down.

"You should stay calm sissy, it’s not good for you to be this angry or any type of stress." 

Abra my adorable twin sister, she was a little thicker than me but she always curves out nice with her added weight. She’s been dotting on me ever since she's got here, I guess that's what people do when they have a doctor in front of their name. I smiled as she gently rubs my arm. 

"Do you want me to take her for a week?" A husky voice replied calmly. 

"I was thinking about that, maybe she needed the Holly treatment. Do you think that would work?" 

"It worked for Holly, that girl is a newborn virgin. Her legs are held so tight together she can keep an aspirin tablet between her knees."

I giggled, “Maybe that will do the trick. So, how are you and Jacob fairing in the mountain?"

 I asked leaning back in the pillowed stuffed lounge chair. (My husband was used to living like a minimalist, but I am glad when I came, we made a compromise.)

"Pretty well. I train the puppies and some of the nonlethal wolves." 

_ I'm happy for Maggie, she's relaxed. Just her natural resting bitch face. To be fair if Abra and I didn't smile a lot we would have the same resting bitch face. _

I heard a harsh growl come from under the table, Maggie’s wolf Omega, a pretty, odd black coat wolf. She's always protective of Maggie. 

"Is that your heathen?" Maggie asked petting Omega to calm her.

I turn to see Faith coming out of the house with Madison following like a puppy.  _ How sweet she made a friend. _

I smirk turning back to my sisters. "Wonderful you get to meet the hussy." 

Faith made it to the table and smile at me with hesitant. "I saw that the pitcher was getting low so I got more tea and snacks,"

"Oh, Faith how sweet, please come sit, I've seen you run back and forth all day sugah." 

_ I honestly didn't care about her health; I could always find a new Faith _ . 

"Let Maddie do her job hun."

"Mother I shouldn’t." There was fear laced in her voice, but yesterday she was all smiles and giggles.

I wave my hand to pull out a chair from the patio table. "Nonsense, sit," I said a little short. I could see Madison smirk.

"Sit!" I command loudly catching some of Jacob hunter’s attention.

_ I don't know what my husband told his brothers, but guards have increased dramatically.  _

"Stand down." Maggie quickly said never taking her eyes off the scene unfolding. 

She quickly sat down leaving Madison side.

"You think you are slick, huh?" My eyes narrow on her.

Her face morphs before my eyes from smirking snake to innocent and confused. She knows how to do this perfectly.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

I chuckled and saw her flinch.

"You're lucky little girl I'm in the presence of family." I wanted to choke her out, but my husband would be disappointed and I will have to atone for wrath.

Her body did a visible sigh. 

I look back at Faith who flinch and looked away when I made eye contact for a second. 

"Faith, these are my sisters"

"Hi" she pushed out quietly not making any eye contact.

Abra giggled before taking the girl hands gently "well ain’t you just the cuties. I'm Abra and this long-legged black stallion is Magdalen."

_ Abra was always good at making someone feel at ease (flirting). It’s a good skill to have. _

"I'll give you my radio signal and phone number, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call. I know it can be scary being by yourself in the Henbane River, so if you call, I'll come right over." She said while gently rubbing her thumbs on the back her hands.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to take you away from brother John." 

"Take me away from John?"

Faith look flusters "I thought you two were a couple, the community." She stops talking and just stared Abra in the eyes. 

While Abra was playing with her, my eyes wander over to Maggie who was watching Madison. 

Her eyes were on Abra. She was drawn in by her gentleness something she sure as hell ain’t getting from me. 

"Faith,"

"Yes, Abra?" She was blushing turning red.

"Would you like to spend some time with me tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Two sets of voices answered quickly.

I giggled "Oh dear. Maddie, she wasn't talking to you, silly girl." I could see her try to hide her embarrassment under her scowl. 

"Wonderful, I'm looking forward to it." Abra gently replied letting go of her hands. You could see Faith's hesitation to reach forward before she put her hands in her lap. 

"She can't go tomorrow!" Maddie blurts out "Why not?" Magdalen asked raising an eyebrow. I was curious about myself. Madison squirms under Magdalen’s critical eye before stumbling out an answer "Um, well t-the family is busy meeting new members and helping with baptizing." 

"It’s ok, Magdalen and Jacob are staying in the guest house tonight and I know how John just adores flying anywhere, so time is not an issue." 

I softly grunt and shift adjusting the pillow behind my lower back. 

"Are you ok?" Abra asked jumping on my discomfort quickly. "Just a little stiff and a little back pain. Relax, I knew this was going to be a symptom."

"I'll get you something for your back," Madison said sickly sweet.

 "No, I'll do it, um...Faith, would you like to come with me? " Abra asks while taking the blushing Faith's hands. 

"Yes." Faith said with no hesitation. 

Once Abra and Faith walked into the house the air was stiff. 

I smirk eyeing Madison "Maddie~"

She flinched before making eye contact with me. "Sit." I purr out. "Oh, no I couldn't." I watch the patio chair forcefully slam into the back of her legs forcing her to sit.

"Maggie your magic has gotten more aggressive. Is it because of the time you spent on the mountain?" I purred out looking over to her

"Can't be weak," Maggie replied comfortably in her chair. 

"So, Magdalen and I were thinking you should spend a week in the mountains." I smiled looking at the shivering girl. 

"Please don't!" 

"Oh, why not?" I asked playing dumb. 

"I don't want to be Holly."

"Why? Before she was reminded by Magdalen, she was falling to her vice so bad, it was like she was never cleaned of her sins. The father let Magdalen bloom under Jacob's watchful eyes and now she wrangles up the lambs that seem to wander back to their sins."

She was a shock but also curious, she's seen my sisters a small amount of time but never understood what they did besides drink tea and cluck like chickens. "W-what does Abra do."

A loud moan could be heard tearing through the air from the kitchen window. 

Magdalen smirked, "I guess she couldn't wait till tomorrow for her information session."

I hum before drinking the rest of my hot tea. "You know how she gets when she has a project in mind. She wants to build a better Faith so I don't have to search for another one."  _ Selena isn’t fit for this role _ . 

"Should we talk about this around-"

"Oh, sis you should know by now I leave no loose ends, I'll just erase her mind like last time." I lightly giggled "remember that time I almost choke you out last week Maddie? Oh, wait?" 

Madison was pissed, understandably so, I would too if someone was fucking with me like I was with her. She shot up out of the seat and quickly made her way around the table into my face. "What do you mean? Why are you always doing mean shit to me? you vile bitch!" 

Before either one of us could move Omega was on her growling backing her up against the brick wall. 

"Call it off!" She cried out.

"Stand down," Magdalen said in a plain voice. Before sipping her lemonade.

Omega still bared her teeth while her growling got louder and viscous.

Tears poured out at an unhealthy rate. "It didn't work!"

"Oh, I wasn't telling her to back down. I was telling my men to back down." 

Realization finally struck the dumb girl as she looked up to see three men stand down. 

"Jacob's men have such a fast reaction time." I complimented watching the men walk away before turning back around. 

"I was going to get up to talk to you woman to girl but that means I'm showing some type of respect. Something you refuse to show me." I lean back into my seat before pointing at the ground near my feet. "Come here and kneel at my feet so I may address you." 

Her face was red with anger but fear still lived in her eyes because Omega was eager to tear into her. 

"I can't!"

With a snap of a finger, Omega made her way back to Magdalen. 

"Now come here." I could see her gearing up to argue, but gave up when she realized no one is on her side. The only one slightly on her side was, well busy sinning in my kitchen. 

Once she was kneeled in defeated in front of me with her head low, I finished my tea and put it down before speaking. 

"Why do you feel the need to tear my hard work apart? I match couples together so we may prosper during and after the collapse. I want everyone happy and healthy so no one feels the bite of loneliness. I could do that for you, just like I do for anyone else."

"That's not fair and no one you pick will make me happy!" She snapped at me with a growl looking me in the eyes.

"Was it fair that you were going to blame John for that unborn baby?"

"It was hi-" 

"No, it wasn't!" I yelled over my boiling point. "You lie again and I will rip your dirty tongue from your slutty little mouth," I said stiffly getting in her face. "Now speak, and it better be the truth." 

She trembled while tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She quickly broke eye contact looking at her lap. 

"It was not his baby."

I huffed sitting back feeling a headache developing. 

"Did you think that you could get away with it? That the whispers of the women wouldn't make it back to my ear?"

I watch the useless girl cry at my feet. Before a cruel thought came to mind.

"I'll give you two options, you can either go to the mountains or you can admit all your sins to me and I'll do my duty as the mother to wash away all your sins."

A smooth chuckle came from my left where Magdalen was sitting.

"What's so funny," Madison asks unsure.

"You don't have any good options."

"Pick right now. Me or my sister?"

It was a tense moment as if the girl was trap pray and was trying to find a way out. The sound of the screen door smacking close cut the tension. 

"What's going on out here?" "Her I pick her!" Abra snorted. 

"No thank you. you're a weak specimen and would only be good as a future ingredient for my cauldron."

 "You three are fucking crazy!" 

"You're a mouthy little cunt aren’t you?" Abra said standing next to Eve. 

"Pick one. I'm getting tired and need a nap soon."

 "If I pick you what would you do to me?"

 "I would make you live in your sins until you become sick. Image staying the house of greed. We strip everything from you. You will live in dirt and sleep on the floor. Learn what it truly means to go without. Then we would throw you in the house of Lust. A chaste belt would ﬁt you nice lastly the house of envy. I like to keep that as a surprise." Abra sigh

 "She should just go to the mountains like Holly. She won't make it out alive with the house-trials."

 "She's right, let me take her off your hands," Maggie said standing up and stretching before crossing her arms. "Yeah but Joseph gets upset if I don't get her another chance."

 Unknown to the debating sisters Madison had made her decision. "You know what Fuck you guys! I'm not going to sit here and let you play with my life! Die, bitch!" She

growled out before leaping Forward with a hidden knife at Eve. One gunshot was heard across the compound causing panic to ensue.

 "Eve are you ok?" Abra asked quickly checking her sister's vitals. "I'm ﬁne, that was quite a thrill, Magdalen. Normally you would have shot the pray when you first hear the heart rate pick up."

 "Well, your problem is solved. Your husband is coming." She said putting her gun away. "Is everything alright? Joseph asked quickly coming up with Jacob behind him. Eve stood up only to be smothered in a tight hug by her husband. "Everything is fine. I suggested something to Madison; she didn't take it very well. I'm sorry." "Don't say sorry. I should have taken your suggestion about sending her away."


End file.
